


Nobody can love you like I do

by moondancerfay



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/pseuds/moondancerfay
Summary: JJ Project celebrate their 4th year anniversary...





	

Jaebum looked across the room where he found Jinyoung looking back at him, instantly smiling. The elder knew what the other was thinking – it was their 4th anniversary in three days and he too was extremely excited. These days comeback preparations were consuming all their time, but at least the album recording was done and the schedule published. After a few days at home with their families they were gathering to prepare the last week before the MV was released. They loved their new concept and each member felt so aware of his own image, that they believed their stage performances would definitely be smashing and loved by their fans.  
Now they were back in the practice room, perfecting movements and recording their mistakes, which had become a routine from their very first comeback. During a break Jackson was leaning against the wall next to Mark, the maknaes were repeating some dance moves in front of the mirrored wall and Youngjae sat next to Jinyoung, lazily leaning on the latter. JB was a little worried about the main vocal during this comeback, but after what he had shown so far, during the MV making and the photo-shoots, it seemed that he was totally ready for this concept. The leader was proud of the younger who matured with each promotion circle. 

***

Saturday they celebrated Youngjae’s birthday with just a little party for themselves, surprising their member with a chocolate cake which on top had next to the candles a little white puppy. They were sitting together, eating cake, talking about work, their new title track and what they would like to do for the end-of-the-year performances. The evening soon was over and their head-manager called them to get into the car, allowing them only for tonight an early rest. They were all exhausted after today’s practice and the little celebration was just right to brighten their mood.  
Late at night, when all members were sleeping, Jaebum walked over to Jinyoung, silently opening the door not to wake the maknaes who slept soundly in the room between. There was a little light burning in the other’s bedroom and when the elder opened carefully the sliding glass door, he was greeted by a warm light illuminating his lover’s soft facial features which could be seen, whereas the rest of him was covered by the blanket.  
Jinyoung had a candle burning, its light reflected in the wardrobe mirror, the scent of redwood filling his little room. When JB tried to climb under the duvet, the younger opened it for the other to get him closer even faster. The dark-haired snuggled into his leader’s broad chest. It was his safest place to be, being held in Jaebum’s arms was Jinyoung’s asylum. There he could speak of what was on his mind and the elder would listen to it all, giving him advice, support and strength. Also JB cherished these moments when he wasn’t supposed to be the one under control, manage and lead them like he was doing every day. In the younger’s aura he felt secure and treasured. Sometimes when they were alone, no word was spoken at all, then they watched each other, or were caressing each other’s skin, thankful that they were given the opportunity to walk this way together, sharing the path of worries, stress, but also success and happiness. Then Jaebum smiled along his favorite dongsaeng, admiring the beautiful eye-smile of him. And Jinyoung held his hyung’s hand, squeezing it to show him that they achieved all of it together, from their solo project to their group, loving the sparkling dark eyes of his forever favorite leader.  
Only the few early morning hours they could spend together in each other’s arms. There was no need for them to exchange gifts for their anniversary, no material goods could ever transmit what they meant for each other and above all, since the only, most precious gift for them was time, they gifted themselves through moments like these.  
Their relationship was always discrete and held low. Longing touches, secret stolen kisses were exchanged in private spaces secluded from the members and the staff.  
It was enough for them to see each other, talk about their work they both loved so much, their skinship being equal with their other members. Though, there was so much more underneath the façade: a serious understanding of society’s rules, a deep friendship which lasted for many years, shared fears and emotions – from their first audition stage to their finally complete world tour stage in Tokyo after Jaebum’s recovery. Highs and lows, their love lasted through all of it. 

***

On Sunday the 18th, after their afternoon practice and a quick shower, the couple told the others that they were heading out for dinner, which wasn’t unusual for them two, especially since Jaebum promised the younger to invite him to eat meat at their last anniversary fan meeting. And the leader kept his promise, of course, more than once. Jinyoung’s presence was worth all the meat he could buy, so he arranged a nice dinner in a private room of a very fancy restaurant which was located on a mountain slope in one of the outer districts of Seoul, providing them with a breathtaking view over the capital’s skyline. Jinyoung loved how thoughtful and devoted the elder was. Even though he never would say it out loud, he knew the other was a romantic at heart and if one would open his lyrics notebook, one would be surprised.  
After their delicious food was eaten, Jaebum invited Jinyoung into one of the rooms of the hotel above the restaurant. The leader made sure to search beforehand for a place where he knew no fan or reporter was around at this time, since this extravagant place wasn’t for the average, the clientele being mainly Korea’s business and financial tycoons, it was frequented by many foreigners.  
As Jinyoung opened the heavy wooden room door, he was taken aback. It was only a small room, but with a balcony and a king-sized bed. Jaebum smirked as he saw Jinyoung’s eyes lighting up as he saw the hot tub in the bathroom. Although they promised to silently celebrate their anniversaries, they always prepared something that was not making their reality suspicious when they spent their time like a dream with each other. Jinyoung confessed, that he too had something interesting to show Jaebum as the night would progress…  
With some champagne and finger food they sat a little while outside, watching the rising moon and the twinkling stars that could be seen on the black night sky, whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ear, sharing loving kisses. It was so hard to save time and space throughout the year, but just once, on their anniversary, they granted themselves a night away from a routine which didn’t allow them being together in a way they want to be. It was such a long, hard way for them to finally admit their feelings and even though they couldn’t show the world what they truly were, some people were provided with a true heart to see beneath the brilliant masks of actors, such as Jinyoung and Jaebum were. Life is, according to Jinyoung, acting after all – is it not?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to the biggest JJP fan I know ^^
> 
> 생일 축하해 친구야~


End file.
